This invention relates to textile softening compositions which may be added to the last rinse water after a conventional process so as to impart a more pleasant "feel" to the textiles. The compositions have further advantages in that they provide anti-static properties to the treated textiles and reduce the extent of wrinkling or creasing of fabrics in the wash, and render any wrinkles or creases formed more easily removed by ironing. Furthermore, the compositions have a lubricating effect on the fabrics so as to reduce the friction required to move an iron across the fabric and thereby reduce the effort required for ironing.
There are many known prior art textile softening or antistatic compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,635, issued to Ballou on Mar. 2, 1971, discloses a cationic quaternary ammonium compound including one amido amine group on the quaternary nitrogen. Anions disclosed are limited to the nitrate anion. Preparation of the compounds is by mixing in specified ratios.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,348, issued to Atkinson on July 29, 1975, and 3,976,581, issued to Rose on Aug. 24, 1976, disclose a cationic adduct of a substituted ammoniamidate that also includes one amidoamine group on the quaternary nitrogen. Anions disclosed include phosphates, polyphosphates, borates, and citrates. All such adducts must be either aromatically substituted or include a carbon-carbon double bond.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,335, issued to Ciko et al. on Oct. 5, 1976, discloses quaternized fatty amides, the compounds including substituents selected from the group consisting of monovalent alkyl radicals and sulfonated monovalent alkyl radicals containing 1-3 carbon atoms. Neither alkoxylated compounds nor boron-containing compounds are disclosed.